


Sea of Sorrow

by zacklover24



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Running Away, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: Angel had made it, she got away from Cornwall and Milton and she was going to find the gang. But the issue she had no clue where the gang had moved. With little choice she hopped the train and was ready to hide there till the next stop, but thanks to a nice woman maybe Angel won’t have to wait long to find the gang. What if instead of albert fiding Angel after she got free of Milton she was found by one Mary Linton?





	1. Chapter 1

Angel was beginning to hate agent Milton. The way he talked, the way he acted and the air of smugness that made the girl’s stomach turn in disgust. They were at some fancy restaurant in Blackwater, Milton had ordered them both dinner and drinks and then a man named Cornwall had joined them. 

“Don't you worry Mr. Cornwall, once we capture Mr. Van der linde him and his whole gang will be tried to the full extent of the law.” Milton confidently tells the man, the way he spoke it was boarding smug as he talked with Cornwall.

“I want them hung not tired agent Milton.” Cornwall loudly tells Milton as he took a big sip of his bourbon. 

Milton gave him a confident smile as he sipped brandy, “By tired I due mean hung. Those vagrants won't know what hit them.” 

“Well that is good then. If only we knew where they went.” Cornwall darkly mutters as he narrowed his eyes, “Well maybe our little bird can tell us.” 

Angel had been quite the whole time as she playing with her food, her eyes were cast down at the plate ignoring the men in front of her. Angel quietness didn’t seem to make Cornwall happy, the man sneered and reached over and forced Angel to look him in the eye. She tried to tear her chain away bur Cornwall helped tight.

“You know him don’t you?” Cornwalls asks as he gave Angel a cold hard stare. Angel didn’t say a word as she pressed her lips together and yanked her chain out of Cornwall grip after a few minutes of struggling. 

“Even if she does know van der linde she isn’t talking. Hasn’t said a word since we took her away from that mick.” Milton explains as Angel sent him a glare, “Oh don’t look at me like that. Van der linde kidnapped you, we were only trying to save you.” His tone was mocking she could tell that much.

“Whatever did happen to him?”Cornwall asks out of genuine curiosity. 

“He was taken by some bounty hunters to be hung.” Milton explains in a nonchalant voice. Angel sat there her eyes wide, Sean was dead?

“It was for the best, he was nothing more than a carmial and all criminals are to be hung. There is no room left for men like that in this world.” Milton tells her. 

Angel eyed them, then her drink, and a train thought crossed her mind, something her aunt Karen once told her. 

‘Now listen Angel, if you ever want to get away from a man at a bar, you don’t hit him or nothing. You pick up your drink and you throw it at him. And while he is trying to clean the drink off you steal his wallet and run out of there like the devil is chasing you.’ Karen explained to her, one day while they were sewing, or Angel was trying to sew she had messed pretty bad. 

‘You got it aunty Karen. ' As she was trying to med the hem on some pants. 

‘You’ll get there in time.’ Karen told her with a warm smile. Angel lips curled up into a smile as she slid out of her chair, grabbing her satchel as she did. She reached up and took her glass and walked so she was next to Cornwall. She tugged on Cornwall sleeve, the man looked down at her. 

“Yes, little bir-” Angel threw her drink in the man face, and then booked it out of the restaurant, like the devil himself was chasing after her. 

“STOP THAT GIRL!” She heard Milton yell, but Angel didn’t stop running.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The early evening air hit Angel like a ton of bricks but that didn’t stop her. She started to run, run as fast as her legs could carry her. A part of Angel knew, knew that she had to make it to the train station. She knew that if she could make it to the train station she would be okay, she didn’t know why. But she did. She boobed and weave out of the way of the people on the streets and trying to hide from the men that Mitlon had sent after her. Running was hard, she was not used to running in the fancy girly shoes and dress that Milton had forced her in. She did wonder how much could sell them for.

Finally, she finally made it to the train station. Angel was out of breath but she was just happy there. She looked over her shoulder, and let out a eep as she saw the men. She looked around and saw the train was in the station still. She smirked and ran to the train. While the passengers were getting on Angel snecked on, no one noticed her which was lucky. 

Angel made it to the last of the luxury cars on the train and sat down, trying not to cry. This was the last thing that she wanted, she wanted to be back with her family. She hated this. Angel felt her body go heavy, as the tears started to fall. She wanted her family. 

“Are you okay sweetheart?” A soft and gentle voice asks, as Angel looked up to see a woman with warm brown eyes and brown hair. 

“No.” Angel cries sniffling, as her tears feel down. “I-I-I-.” 

The woman gave her a sad smile as she sat down next to Angel as the girl was crying, “Shh it’s going to be okay.” The woman starts to sooth as she pulled Angel into an awkward hug as the girl cried into her dress. “What happened?” 

Angel let out a sniffle, “I got separated from my family when that gang robbed the ferry. I was trying to find my family and then this man took me and I just want my family.” She says rubbing her eyes. 

“Oh you poor thing.” The woman cooed, wiping away the tears that were still falling. “Do you know where your family was going?” 

Angel mumbled a soft no, “I just want my, pa.” The woman let out soft coo as she started to rub Angel back as the girl was still crying. 

“Why don’t I help you?” The woman gently asks as Angel had stopped crying and was just sniffling. 

“Why would you do that?” Angel asks tilting her head to the side. Angel may have been nine but she knew how the world worked. You don’t do something for nothing. That was not how the world worked. 

The woman gave her a soft laugh, “It’s the right thing to do sweetheart. My name is Mary, Mary Linton.” 

“Angel, Angel Smith.” Angel tells her, a small white lie about her last name. Most folks didn’t want to help her once they found out who she was. 

Mary gave her a sweet smile, “It’s nice to meet you Miss. Smith.” 

“And you as well, Miss. Linton. Where are we going?” 

“To a small livestock town called Valentine.” 

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

Mary and Angel arrived in valentine late that night. During the train ride Angel had become very uncomfortable has she tried to sit in the dress that Milton had put her in. She did ponder how much she could get for it. And that thought remind her of Hosea for a moment. When Mary saw how uncomfortable Angel was she asked what was wrong. So Angel told her and Mary said they would get her some new clothes in the morning. At some point Angel fell asleep and Mary woke her up once they reached the station. 

And Angel for lack of a better word was not impressed. The town was small, dumpy and stank of sheep,cattle, wet hay, horses and horse manure. If this what the new more modern, civilized towns were going to be maybe her uncle Dutch was right. Mary and Angel walked through town, finding a carriage that took there bags and them to a small homely home at the very edge of town. The house smelled of sheep and manure, but who was Angel to complain? This woman had saved her and was willing to help her. But for how long, was a mystery. The woman who owned the house was named Mrs. O’neill, she was a nice looking woman. Who welcomed them in and sent Angel right to bed. 

Angel woke to the sun rising, she woke to a too soft bed and unfamiliar room. And then it hit her. She was safe and sound. She let out a sad sigh and a sniffle as she looked around spotting a bundle of clothes on the sole chair in the room. She slid out of bed and looked at the clothes, it was a pair of jeans, a pair of boots, cotton socks, a soft red everyday shirt, light blue cotton suspenders and a yellow handkerchief. As she looked around she also spotted a bowl with steam coming out it and a face cloth. She washed and dressed finding the clothes to be a bit loose but nothing to bad about them, and found Mrs. Linton and Mrs. O'neill in the kitchen. 

“Good morning Angel.” Mrs. O’neill greets with a cheery smile. 

“Good morning Mrs. Linton and Mrs. O’neil.” Angel greets back as she sat down at the table, as she started to swing her legs back and forth. 

“Angel I told you last night you can call me Mary.” Mary tells her warmly. 

“I think it would be for the best if the girl called you aunt Mary, would see rather odd otherwise.” Mrs. O’neil quickly says placing a large white pot onto the table, “Hope you like porridge.” 

Angel’s eyes light up, “I do, I love porridge, do you happen to have any apples and raspberries?” Angel meckly asks as Mrs. O’neil started to spoon out portions of the food. Mrs. O’neil eyed the girl weary but said nothing as Mary cut in. 

“How about some honey as well?” Mary asks winking at Angel as she got the fruit. 

“Thank you aunt Mary.” Angel says while accepting her food. Mary came back with the fruit and honey and Angel indulge in all three but not to much. 

“Angel, did you happen to know where your family was headed after blackwater?” Mary asks her, as the girl started to eat her food. 

“Umm no. My family moved a lot. We were trying to find out plot of land out west. I don’t rightly know where they are right now.” Angel softly explains as she bowed her head to look at the food in front of her. 

“Feasibly,” Mrs. O’neil starts to say giving Angel a sideways glance, “They could be anywhere this is a big country.” 

Angel heart drop, and her bottom lip quivered as she pushed the bowl away. Mary glanced between the two before she spoke. 

“I’m sure we’ll find them.” 

“I hope so.” 

Once breakfast was done, Angel went out to play. Mary and Mrs. O’neil were cleaning up, when the house owner talked. 

“That girl is hiding something.” Mrs. O’neil tells Mary. 

“She’s nine what could she be hiding?” Mary asks dumbfounded. 

“I don’t know, but she is hiding something I can feel it.” 

Mary bite her bottom lip as she looked at Mrs. O’neil, “I know deep down your right. I knew the girl’s father once upon a time.” 

Mrs. O’neil eyes went wide, “You knew him? Is the man dead and gone then?” 

Mary shook her head no, “No, he's alive and well with a five thousand dollar bounty on his head last I heard.” 

“Well we can’t in good faith let the little go back to him.” 

“I know you're right.”   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“ I dare you to say that again!” Arthur yells at Micah, as he balled his hand into a fist. Micah quickly threw his hands up in defense, as he took a step back.

“All I'm saying cowpoke is that we cut our loose and stop trying to find the little sweetheart.’ Micah tells him, with no hint of remorse in his voice as he spoke, “We don't even know if the little….” He never got a chance to finish as Arthur punched him hard. Micah stumbled and fell to the ground clutching his bruised jaw.

Micah looked at Arthur with prue rage in his eyes, as he looked around desperately for help but none was coming. Dutch, and Hosea were sitting next to Dutch tent reading, John, and Charles were on guard duty, Bill, Sean, and Javier were sitting by the fire talking while drinking and moaning about something. Pearson was working on dinner, with help from Mary-Beth and Karen. Abigail, Saide, Miss. Grimshaw were working on something. Strauss was looking over the books, Uncle was drinking and Swanson was off to the side. And Kieran was tending to the horses, in the end Micah was alone. No one was coming to help him.

Arthur was rage in his voice, and eyes, as he jabbed a finger hard into Micah chest.

“Don't you ever say a damn thing like that again!” Arthur yells stomping off.

It was no mystery that Arthur was tense, tense was not the right word. He was on edge and no one could blame him. The botched job in Blackwater, Sean losing Angel to the pinkerton's which wasn't his fault. To them being chased into the mountains, to them losing Mac, Davey and Jenny. And now here they were no kid in sight. Everyone was giving him room, he was leaving camp as often as he could. Weather to go on jobs, or to go hunting. 

“Arthur.” Hosea calls not looking up from his book. Dutch had moved a hand to Hosea needs, and gently squeezed it. 

“Yes, Hosea?” Arthur calls back walking over, lighting up a cigarette. 

"I had a thought." Hosea tells him closing his book, and making a hand gesture, Arthur took the hint and came closer. Hosea placed a hand on Arthur arm. 

Arthur let out a chuckle, “Now that's a dangerous though.” 

“Funny, now listen have you noticed how bad Sean been?” Hosea asks giving Arthur arm a gentle squeeze, as Arthur took a drag from his smoke as he looked to see that Sean was drinking with Bill.

“I suppose.” Arthur admits, it wasn't a secret that Sean had been taking it bad. He felt horrible that he lost Angel to the pinkertons. The boy was in a lose-lose situation. It wasn’t his fault. 

“I was thinking why don't you take him on a job?” Hosea asks, worry and concern crossing his face as he gave Arthur am a second squeeze as bite his lip, "I'm worried for him."

“We all are.” Arthur mumbles/ admits taking in a deep drag of his smoke. “Alright I'll do it.” 

"Thank you Arthur." Hosea tells him a smile. It didn't take much for Arthur to convince Sean to go with him. The pair were mounting up, when Sean saw Micah nursing his hurt jaw with some whiskey. 

Sean gave Micah a shit eating grin as he mounted Ennis, “Eat shit Micah.” As they rode off.

End of line


	3. Chapter 3

Angel sat on the front porch of Mrs. O'neil house. She was swinging her legs back and forth as she was drawing the sheep in front of her. It had been a few days since she got here and she was feeling bored and restless. Maybe it was just due to her growing up with the gang, always on the move, but sitting here waiting was starting to be quite boring.

“You need to tell her.” Angel heard Mrs. O’neil hiss, Angel went still she was sitting by the open window and was listening in to her conversion. She closed her journal she put it away, and went quite. It was time to listen in. 

“And tell her the truth?” Mary hisses back, she could hear a spoon being stirred around a cup, “That girl-that girl is innocent.” 

“That girl has a family and you swore you would take her home and now your going to lie to her.” Mrs. O'neill asks stirring her own cup. Lie? Was Mary not going to help her?

“You have to understand I knew, Angel father. Arthur is- was a good man. He just fell in with the wrong type of people. His father was a mean and nasty drunk, he lived on the streets until Dutch found him, and now he is an outlaw. What kind of life is that for a child?” Mary asks, the genuine concern was in her words as she spoke. Angel narrowed her eyes, she knew it. She knew Mary was going to do something bad. 

Mrs. O'neill let out a sigh, “Not much I’ll give you that. But lying to her is not any better. What we're going to do once you got Jaime back?” 

“Once I got Jaime back, I was going to take her with me to Saint Denis and turn her into a proper young lady. A young lady who wasn’t raised by those degenerates. Who knows what Dutch has taught that poor girl?” Mary asks Mrs. O'neill. Angel jaw drop, as her heart stopped. 

“That girl needs to be back with her family good or bad. She wants to go back to them.” 

“She doesn’t know what she wants. Angel is a child, a child who still has a chance at a normal life.” Mary defends. 

Angel could feel hot tears building up in her eyes. Angel knew something was wrong, no one in this world was this nice! She had heard enough! She grabbed her satchel and ran to town, if Mary and Mrs. O’neill weren’t going to help her then she would find someone who would! Mary was no better than agent Milton.

Angel ran down the muddy streets moving out of the way of the horses and the people, and the carriages. The people on the streets let out jeers, and swears at her, but didn’t much else. She wanted to be home with her family. Angel walked down the muddy road dejectedly, sniffling as she did. She wanted to be home and away from all the people who were trying to use her. As she was walking by keane’s saloon, debating if someone might be able to help her, when something grabbed the back of her shirt, making her stop short. 

“Nell II!” She gasps seeing the old horse hitched up outside of the saloon. The old horse let out a happy whinny, as Angel hugged the horse face once the horse let go of her shirt. She dug around her satchel and pulled out a bright red apple, that she had taken from Mrs. O’neill fruit bowl earlier. Nell II was more than happy to take the treat. 

“Oh Nell you wouldn’t even begin to understand how awful the last few weeks have been for me” She whispers sitting down on the muddy stairs to the saloon. Nell II let out a loud if not understanding whinny as Angel spoke. Angel sniffled as she wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve, she knew if aunt Suan saw her do that she would be in a lot of trouble but, right now she didn’t care. She wished aunt Susan would yell at her doing that, but she wasn’t here. 

Even with Nell II here, she had not clue if uncle was sober enough to get her back to camp or not. Or if he was drunk. Angel let out a weary sigh as she looked at the horse, who in turn let out a mad sounding whine, and then started to stomp the ground hard and loud like. Angel was very confused as to what the horse was doing, but whatever the reason why, uncle came out of the saloon looking annoyed and sober. The old man eyes went wide, upon seeing Angel. 

“ANGEL MORGAN!” Uncle yells spying the girl, with a happy and cheerful smile. 

“UNCLE!” Angel yells back as she shot up and hugged him. 

“How in God’s name did you get here? That doesn’t matter you here and your safe. The fellers back at camp are going to be so happy to see you again.” Uncle tells Angel as the girl looked at him a teary smile. 

“Really?” Angel asks him. 

“Really, come on then.” As Uncle got her onto Nell II as they rode off back to camp.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
To Angel utter amazement the new camp was located rather close to town. Uncle rode up to the entrance, where Bill was on guard. 

“Who goes there?” Bill yells spotting them, Angel let out a giggle. 

“Hi Bill!” Angel greets as they passed a shell shocked Bill. Uncle rode right up to the hitching post and pulled Angel off, as the girl made a beeline to where her father tent was, she never made it as someone picked her up. 

“Why hello there princess.” Dutch greets, hugging Angel. Angel didn't have much time to answer as Dutch pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Angel let out a squeak but was happy to home. 

“Dutch let the poor girl.” Hosea chastises before pulling Angel into a hug and then started to pepper her face with kisses.

“I've missed you.” Angel whispers resting her bed against Hosea shoulder, as the older man gave her a soft smile.

“We've missed you as well sweetheart. How the hell did you get out of Blackwater?” Hosea asks her. Angel shook her head, as she let out a whine.

“ANGEL!” John yells scooping the girl out of Hosea arms and hugging her close to him. The girl let out deep as she pulled into the tight hug by her uncle.

“John easy.” Hosea warns as John let go of Angel just as frost came over and pinned her to the ground and started to lick the girl. His master was back home. Angel was back with her family. But now what was to come of Mrs. Linton? 

End of line


	4. Chapter 4

Dutch and Hosea were horrified to hear Angel tale, as the young girl played with frost. Not only had Milton lied about Sean being hung,(which made Angel happy as all hell to hear about.) But, he also told Angel that everyone in the gang would hang. He would see to them hanging and he said this in front of her. But, that wasn’t as bad as Mary Linton. The woman who broke Arthur heart, tried to get Arthur to leave the gang and had planned to steal Angel away from them. And take her away, never to be seen again. 

“I didn’t want to go.” Angel tells Dutch as the girl was busy playing with frost, “But, she seemed nice. Like really nice, she said she would help me find pa.” 

“Mary is nice princess but, what she was doing was wrong. She wasn’t trying to do bad, for the sake of doing bad, but was doing bad for the sake of good. Do you understand?” Hosea asks the girl. 

“I think. Mary was trying to do something good, but was doing it in the wrong way. Right?” She asks him. 

“Correct.” Hosea confirms with a pat on the head. Angel smiled, and went off to go talk with the ladies of the camp. Dutch let out a grunt and pulled out a cigar, as Hosea gave him a worried look, as his leg started to bounce. 

“Arthur isn’t going to like this.” Hosea tells Dutch, feeling gis nerves creep up on him. Dutch let out a hum as light his cigar. 

“I agree, he is going to go off.” Dutch mutters blowing out a smoke cigar.

“You going to go with him?” Hosea asks, Dutch let out a hum as if knowing what Hosea meant. 

“Someone is going to go with him to make sure he doesn’t kill anyone.” Dutch states with an eye roll. 

“You know he won’t kill her. We raised him to good for that.” 

Dutch let out a grunt of agreement. 

Night came to the camp, and Kieran had gotten his chores done and was thinking about what to do next. He saw the ladies sitting near there wagon with Angel sitting on Karen lap as she talked a mile a minute, the ladies were all giggling as Angel talked. By the main campfire he spied, Hose and Dutch who were holding hands. In Dutch free hand was a bottle of what Kieran guessed was brandy. On the other side of the fire was Bill, Charles and Swanson. He knew that Micah, Sean and Arthur would be back tomorrow. Kieran mustered up what was left of his courage and went to ask Hosea something. 

“Mr. Matthews?” Kieran asks as Hosea had stopped talking to Swanson to look up at Kieran. 

“Yes, Kieran?” Hosea asks while gesturing for the young man to sit down on the log. 

“Can-can-can I ask you something?” Kieran asks sitting down on the wolf pelt croved log, as the young started to play with the hem of his shirt.

“You just did son. But, go ahead.” Hosea says with a gentle smile, while looking over his shoulder to see that Karen was putting Angel to bed. “I can venture a guess you want to know about Angel.” 

“The camp princess.” Dutch barks out while taking a sip from the brandy, which earned a laugh from Bill and Swanson and a look of confusion from Charles and Kieran. 

Hosea let out a fond sigh, “Well, it's a bit of a long story and it all started nine years ago. See this story goes back to when we were still camping in West Elizabeth. At the time we were a small gang, but that's not the point. 

We had been in that camp for a while and one day out of the blue Arthur got a letter and the poor boy turned pale and told us he would be gone a week at most. 

He did come back, a week and two days later that is. Arthur came back to camp looking like he hadn’t slept for two days straight and we could all see that he was holding something. Well he got off his horse and walked over to mine and Dutch tent and we saw it. He was holding a bundle, a bundle with a baby. He passed me, the baby and his bag and let out a grunt that he was going to go to sleep. 

I asked who this little angel was, and he said he liked that name Angel and then he was out like that.” Hosea explains snapping his fingers right as Dutch cut in,

“The poor boy slept for two days straight leaving me, Hosea and Miss. Grimshaw to look after this little Angel. And then Arthur woke up looking better, and after that boy got himself some coffee, and he told us the story behind this little one arrival. 

Seemed that Angel mother was some rich woman and Arthur had gotten drunk and had sex with her. The mother’s father was not happy about this. The moment Angel was born the man had called the law and had plans to hang Arthur and was going to up Angel up for adoption. Arthur ran for two days straight trying to get away from them and back to us. And low and behold he hadn’t even given the little one a name. Well that was till Hosea asked and boom Hosea named her. And well…” Dutch trails off looking embarrassed as he drank from the bottle. 

“Well?” Kieran edgerly asks Hosea and Dutch. 

Hosea looked over his shoulder to make sure that Angel was asleep before he spoke, “This asshole had the gaul to suggest that we give Angel up just like her grandfather.” Hosea grumbles elbowing Dutch hard in the side, which made Dutch spill half the content of the bottle onto the ground. 

“Christ Hosea it’s been nine years and you won’t let that go will you!?” Dutch yells earning himself a pointed look from Hosea.

“Yes, I’m still mad. You didn’t see it but, I did.That girl became the light of Arthur eye. And you wanted to give her away.” Hosea angrly explains while letting out a huff. 

“And yet here we are.” Dutch tells him looking down at the ground where spilled brandy was, “Christ Hosea, that was the good stuff to.” 

“Boo hoo. Listen Kieran that girl is part of our family. Arthur nearly lost it back when we lost her.” Hosea explains to the young man. “And it wasn’t Sean fault.” 

“No, it wasn’t.” Dutch agrees with a huff. “But, tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow.” Hosea agrees shaking his head as he stole the bottle from Dutch. 

“What’s tomorrow?” Kieran asks feeling nervous. 

“Tomorrow Arthur and Mary are going to have a nice little chat.” Dutch tells him.

Charles shifted in his seat as he looked between Hosea and Dutch, “Whose Mary?” He asks.

Dutch and Hosea looked at each other, Hosea let out a sigh before he spoke.

‘Mary Gills was Arthur former sweetheart, back when Arthur was still young, he fell in love with Mary. They were sweet on each other and there were plans for them to marry. But, Mary father hated Arthur and hated what we did for a living.” Hosea explains sounding tired and weary, “Mary tried to steal Angel.”

“Steal?” Charles asks confused.

“She wanted to take Angel to Saint Denis and turn her into a proper 'lady'. Utter bullshit that girl would never become a proper lady.” Hosea chuckles and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I'm going with him Hosea.” Dutch announces taking a deep swing of his brandy after he stole the bottle back and killing it in one go.

Hosea gave him a smile and gave Dutch hand a kiss, “Thank you big cat. He's going to need you.”

“I know old girl. I know.” 

End of line


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur, Sean, and Micah arrived back to camp early the next day. They had robbed a stagecoach with some issues a score from the O'Driscoll’s. But, made out well. 

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it Morgan?” Micah asks giving him a sleazy smile, as he hitched up his horse. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and shared a look with Sean, “Sure it wasn’t that bad. We nearly got killed by damn O'Driscoll’s.” Arthur growls at Micah. 

“Always so sour aren’t you Morgan.” Micah mocks with the same sleazy smile as he started to walk off, but his path was blocked. Blocked by frost. “Hey Morgan!” Micah yells as frost was starting to growl at him. 

“What?” Arthur asks spying frost as the wolf looked ready to attack Micah. “Frost.” He gently says watching as the wolf growls louder. 

“Easy big fella.” Sean coos watching the wolf , frost was just growling as if ready to lunge and attack frost. 

“Frost?” Angel asks coming into view and petting the wolf, who stopped growling and gave Angel hand a lick. 

“Angel?” Arthur gasps, as he was quick to pick up the girl and start to hug her tightly, “How in the hell? Where?” He asks giving her a bear hug. 

“Pa.” Angel squeaks as Arthur pulled her out of the hug and started to kiss her face over, and over again. 

“Pa.” She squeaks as Arthur all but smoother her in love, “Pa, I can’t breath.”

“Oh sorry princess.” He mutters looking her over quickly, she didn’t have a scratch on her, she looked happy and healthy. “How?” 

“How?” She parrots back at him with a smile. 

“How did you get back here?” He asks giving her check a big fat kiss. 

“ARTHUR!” Hosea calls, upon seeing him, Sean and Micah were back from there job, “Can you come here a moment?” He asks.

“Course Hosea.” Arthur yells back, handing Angel to Sean. Sean face lit up, once he was handed Angel. And started to pepper the girls face in kisses. Angel let out a few giggles and squeals at the sudden wave of affection she was getting from Sean. 

“What can I do for you?” Arthur asks once he arrived at Dutch tent. Hosea and Dutch shared a look before they told him what was going on. The tent was silent for a few tense moments and then

“SHE DID WHAT!” Arthur yells, startling poor Mary-beth and Tilly who were outside of the tent. “Sorry ladies.” Arthur quickly says tipping his hat to them. 

“Now Arthur.” Hosea says in a calm voice, placing a hand on his shoulder, “You need to settle down, Mary thought she was doing the right thing.” 

“She was going to take my daughter, Hosea!” Arthur yells once again startling Mary-beth and Tilly earning a disapproval look from both women.

“Arthur!” Dutch yells with a sigh as he pitched the bridge of his nose he knew that Arthur would not take it well, “This is why you are not going to see her alone.”

“Oh Dutch no.” Arthur whispers after saying sorry to the ladies once more. “I can handle Mary myself.” 

Hosea and Dutch shared a look of disbelief, “That little outburst, is the reason why your not going alone. We both know that you would never hurt Mary but your temper.” Hosea gently explains squeezing Arthur shoulder. 

“It’s good to have someone to help you, son.” Dutch tells him. “Your going to need a voice of reason.” 

“I-thank you.” Arthur mutters looking out to the camp. Angel was talking a mile a minute as she was sitting with Sean. Sean could only smile and nod his head as Angel talked about her daring escape. 

“Arthur shall we?” Dutch asks getting up and heading to leave the tent. 

“Right.” Arthur and Dutch started to mount up when Arthur watched Charles steal Angel sean and take the girl off to show her something. Sean let out a yell of protest but was shused by Karen. ************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It wasn’t hard to find Mary house, it was just were Angel said it was. And on the porch was Mary. The woman looked distraught and upset. Arthur dismounted snow, and took in a deep breath as Dutch placed a hand on Arthur shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

“Why Mary?” Arthur asks as he approached the house. Mary stopped and looked at Arthur, there were hints of guilt and remorse in her eyes. “Why were going to take my daughter from me?” He asks his voice low and gentle. 

“She deserved better Arthur. A better life away from you, him, and the gang. She deserved a life away from all that.” Mary explains sounding sure in what she said. 

“But, you knew. The moment you saw here on that train you knew she was my daughter. And you were okay with stealing her away from me?” Arthur asks/demands of her. 

“I was going to give her a better life. A life away from having to run every time something bad happened. I was doing what was best for her.” Mary tells him. 

“What you were doing was wrong. That girl has a family, a family who love her, and has been worried. And you would have been willing to steal her form that!” Dutch calmly says keeping his voice level, but there was a hint of him trying not to yell. 

Mary narrowed her eyes as she looked at Dutch, “You must be Dutch van der linde. Arthur is this the man who kept you from me? You were willing to give up everything that we had, for him?” Mary snaps at Dutch. 

“The gang is my family and Angel family. The person who was with Angel when was kidnapped, has been misberal thinking he fucked up badly. You have no idea how you could have affected him or us.” Arthur says keeping himself calm. Mary could see the love in Arthur eyes as he spoke about his daughter. 

“I’m sorry Arthur.” Mary whispers visibly taken back. 

Arthur let out a tired sigh as he and Dutch shared a look, “We both you ain’t but as a favor to you we’ll go save Jamie.” 

“Thank you Arthur.” 

“Don’t thank me just yet.” 

End of line


End file.
